<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we walk the line by Winter_devill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217246">we walk the line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_devill/pseuds/Winter_devill'>Winter_devill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, inspired by life ~ love on the line, road mark, will mention the other members</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_devill/pseuds/Winter_devill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni-ki and Sunoo both walk the same road markings to school and one day they cross paths, causing a friendship to begin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we walk the line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey, this is my first work for this Fandom so i hope you enjoy and sorry for any spelling mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ni-ki like most teenagers would walk to school, five days a week, either with a friend or alone. But one thing that he always did was follow the white road marking to school and back, no matter what the weather was like or who he was with. Occasionally he would imagine there would be something like magma below him, that would swallow him up if he fell, but this was something that he never told anyone. Heesueng was the one who walked to school with him the most, he never questioned the line walking, he thought it was more cute than anything else, it showed childhood innocence to some extent.</p><p>Sunoo was also a teenager, he went to a different school though, one that was on the opposite side of town, yet he would still walk the lines, there and back everyday, never bumping into anyone or anything. He never really properly walked to school with someone, his classmates would say hi before leaving on his own to make his way to school.</p><p>It was currently summer in Korea, not too hot, just warm enough with a slight breeze making the flowers dance. Seven o’clock and Ni-ki was making his way towards school, one foot in front of the other, making sure not to fall from the line, today he imagined sharks swimming underneath the line, ready to eat him if he fell. </p><p>On the other side of town, Sunoo was making his way towards his school, however he had decided to take a new route, yet never taking his foot off the line, still walking the same white road markings, step, step, step.</p><p>These two boys were walking the same line, just going in different directions, meaning they would eventually bump into one enough. Step, step, step…, someone else on the line, right in front of Sunoo and they didn't seem to be moving off the line. So Sunoo, lightly pushed them, hoping that would give them the hint to move, but instead the boy gasped before saying, “there are sharks underneath my line, you could have killed me” what the hell was this boy on about.</p><p>“Ok, but I walk this line and I don't want to fall either” Sunoo replied, now really not knowing what to do.</p><p>“What's underneath your line though?” the other boy asked</p><p>“Dogs and lots of them”</p><p>“Ah I love dogs, I have one at home, but I can't let you fall, so what are we going to do?”</p><p>“Pass me you hand” and the other boy complied, holding Sunoos hand, “put your leg between mine” the boy also complied to this one, before Sunoo spun him around so he could continue his journey and so could Sunoo.</p><p>“Oh my god, that was so cool, thank you and see you soon”</p><p>“See you soon” Sunoo said before the boy ran off into the distance, never letting a foot stray the line. </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>Once at school, Ni-ki couldn't stop thinking about the boy he had just met on what he thought was his line, but maybe it wasn't just his anymore. He wanted to see that boy again, learn why he didn't like dogs or what his name was, maybe if he did any clubs, he wanted to be his friend most of all.  So after school he packed up his stuff as quickly as possible and made his way out of school, onto their line, in the hope to meet the boy in the same place. And there he was, slowly walking towards Ni-ki head held low, but still Ni-ki stood there waving in the hopes to catch his attention. Which he did and it received him a soft smile, a smile that most people would miss. </p><p>“Oh hello again, it's nice to see you” </p><p>“Ah hey and same, my name is Sunoo by the way” Ni-ki finally knew the boy's name, one step closer to being his friend. </p><p>“Hi Sunoo, my name is Ni-ki, well that's what most people call me”</p><p>“Hi Ni-ki”</p><p>“Can we do what we did earlier, like in the morning”</p><p>“Oh yeah, pass me your hand” and before Sunoo could even say where to place his leg, Ni-ki was there, ready to be spun around. “Three, two, one, spin” and the pair were on the right side of the line to head home, hands leaving each other holding as they said their goodbyes and see you tomorrow. </p><p>When Ni-ki made it home, his mum mentioned how he seemed to be in a good mood, trying to hint if Ni-ki had gotten a girlfriend, but no he was just smiling about the boy on the line, the boy named Sunoo who had a fear of the dogs underneath his line. A fear that Ni-ki hoped he could help the boy overcome at some point in the future.</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Seven o’clock and Ni-ki was running across his line, still being careful of his footing but excited to meet Sunoo, next to the phone pole, behind the local park. The thing was that this time he was early, by three minutes and then the boy appeared.</p><p>“Hey, sunoo, there you are, I was waiting” Ni-ki said, making the other boy smile, no one had ever waited for him on the line, most people just walked on, but not Ni-ki he waited. However once they had spun around, they left each other, till the after school and then till the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I hope you enjoyed and if you did always feel free to leave a comment and kudos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>